Always Alone
by PikaGirl260
Summary: I don't understand. One minute, I was with all of my friends and now I'm alone. I don't know what happened; I just remember following somebody and then darkness. Now I'm in Pirate Cove, none of my friends are around and the Night Guard isn't letting me in. But why? I'm just a kid; I can't hurt anyone. Right..?


With ragged gasps that rip themselves from my lungs as I take the desperate breaths that I must to live, my body tears itself from the unexpected slumber that it had been purged into without my consent. I must've drifted off; it was pretty late after my friends and I had finished off our pizza and decided to take a look around to observe the animatronics that we all hold so close to our hearts; they've been in our lives ever since we were young and I don't know what it would be like without those friendly robots in it. I don't have much in my life that makes me happy, so it's nice to go to Freddy's with those that do and actually enjoy myself for once.

However, when I try calling out for my friends, I find myself unable to, as if my voice has been completely silenced by the nap that I took; even if I try to shout, nothing sounds at all. They've got to be around somewhere; I can't be alone, can I? I bet they're close by; though I don't have much memory of what happened before I awoke here, in this darkness, I'm pretty sure they were with me. Now that I think about it, we were all in a place like this; in this moment in time, when my eyes flicker open, I can barely see where it is that I am, though one of my eyes seems to see nothing but black. Man, I'm really not in good shape, am I? That pizza must've done something crazy to my head.

Surrounding me is the very place that I always found myself attracted to the most whenever we came here; the animatronic that dwells here has always been my favourite just because of how utterly awesome he is! Getting to my feet ever so gradually since it seems as if my entire body has been turned to iron, and weighs much more than it ever has, my single functioning eye scans around Pirate Cove in search for the only one who'll be able to provide me with a little shred of normality. However, to my dismay, Foxy's nowhere to be seen. That's strange; he never leaves the Cove.

Releasing a sigh of irritation, I continue to gaze across the room, though it's really difficult getting anything to come into focus since one of my eyes has been rendered useless. Either that or I've got something stuck over it; maybe that it. It's just, I don't understand how I could become blind in one eye over the duration of a quick sleep. If I even _was_ asleep; from the aching in the front of my skull, I'm forced to wonder if I fainted and hit my head. And then there's the tearing sensation in my stomach whenever I move to take a glimpse at a new area surrounding me. This is beginning to stray from confusing; I'm starting to get slightly scared of just what it is that's happened to me.

Man, if only the guys were here; they'd be able to tell me everything; I'm the idiot of the group and usually just hide in the back behind everyone and only ever come out if I feel as if it's completely necessary. Yeah, I'm not too confident around people. But my friends... They're the only one's who'll ever accept me for who I am because everyone else just shrugs me off as that weird shy kid who's always on his own and seeks a safe haven with singing robotic animals. At least they don't judge me. But seriously, were are you guys?

I have three friends in total; that's it. They were with me tonight and we all went off together to wherever we did; I can't actually recall what we were doing but all I know is that we did it together. Did we go to watch the animatronics perform but got tired and passed out? If so, we're stuck here until the sun rises as 6am. Great. But back to my friends. One's a guy with mangled chocolate hair who's the friendliest guy you'd ever meet and loves to give people bear hugs all the time. His name is Finn. I guess you could call him the 'leader' of our little group. Then there's Bounty, who's had weird purple hair since birth but everyone loves it anyway, although he puts people off with his obsession for jumping up from behind and scaring the living daylights out of someone. Then again, that's kinda a weird habit that all of us have. And finally, there's Charlotte, a blonde-haired girl with the widest violet eyes you'll ever see, though they're usually buried in some sort of food. Yeah, she loves to eat and is always telling us to do the same. It's no wonder that Chica's her favourite animatronic. Oh, I almost forgot about me! The name's Felix, not to be confused with the ever so famous Pewdiepie! As for how I look, I have a kind of burgundy-coloured hair that never falls straight, sometimes making it seem as if I actually form ears atop my head. Hmmm... Maybe that's why I'm blind in one of my golden eyes; perhaps my hair's covering it!

Just as I'm about to check by pawing at my face with my hands, I hear the sudden sound of static buzzing from an area above me for a split second before it silences, my eyes drawing themselves to a camera that's positioned directly in front of me, though it's slightly elevated in order to get a better view of the room. Huh... Must be the security guard checking up on all of the rooms to make sure that all of the animatronics are in place, though he's not doing a very good job since Foxy's evidently missing. I wonder where he is; it's not like him to abandon the Cove, mostly because he's not allowed. Something to do with 'The Bite of '87', whatever that is. Apparently they blame Foxy for attacking someone and tearing out their frontal lobe, which I think is a part of the brain if I remember correctly from the report on it. I may be a kid, however, I keep up to date with all news concerning the place that's so dear to me. In all honesty, I find it hard to believe that the animatronics would hurt anyone.

After a few brief seconds, I hear that same frantic static sound once more and can't help but wonder if the security guy knows that I'm actually in here and that I'm being forced to spend the night here just like he is. Even still, it wouldn't hurt to go and see him myself, would it? I mean, if I'm going to be here until dawn, I may as well be with another human since Bounty, Finn and Charlotte are no where to be seen. Taking it slow at first, I edge my way out of Pirate Cove, my eyes locked with the camera the entire time as if I'll able to contact the guy behind them through the technology. You see, this is why people say I'm an idiot.

When I hear one final _kzzt_ of the static, I make a dash for it; I've never been a huge fan of the dark and I've just about had enough of being plunged into it! However, I find it much harder to run, as if my feet are being weighed down by blocks of iron whilst my stomach throbs painfully, as if someone has reached their hand into my shirt and torn away at the skin and flesh. It's probably just a stomach-ache from all of the pizza that I ate. Even still, I carry on moving as fast as I can; now that I've had the time to think about it, this place is terrifying at night; it doesn't hold its usual friendly glow that can make hundreds of kids squeal with glee whenever they arrive. No... This feels like a horror movie.

Finally, after many efforts, I reach the office in which the security guard must dwell, however, to my confusion, the doors that keep him barricaded inside there are bolted shut, the thick sheet of metal before me blocking off any hope of human contact. Please let me in! Don't lock me away; I'm just a scared kid! I just want to feel safe from this darkness! With no other option, I begin slamming my fists into the door in the hope that he'll be encouraged to open up and allow me in instead of leaving me abandoned and alone outside here. However, they don't budge. He's not letting me in.

Hanging my head in dismay, I make my way back towards the Cove where I know that I can remain safe for the rest of the night; it's got to be better than hanging around these creepy hallways, right? However, just as I leave, I hear the mechanical clanging of the door once again opening up, as if he's teasing me and only wants to let me in once I've given up trying. I can't be bothered to go back; I'll probably feel better alone anyway.

Just as I'm skulking through the hallway whilst whining to myself in my head about how much of a (insert swear word of your choice here) that security guard is, a figure suddenly appears in my view when I allow my head to pick itself up, the flickering light-bulb presenting me with the exterior design that makes up none other than Bonnie, the guitarist in Freddy's band. However, he's devoid of said guitar and just stares as me with scarily familiar eyes. I always wondered why he was Bounty's favourite, however, he always did have a love for really freaky stuff, such as this animatronic. But it's not so much the way that its jaw hangs open that frightens me; it's how much I recognise those eyes. But why?

Suddenly, I begin to hear a faint crackling sound being emitted from the lavender-furred bunny, as if he's trying to sing despite that being Freddy's job in their band. But, as I'm soon to realize, that's not what it is at all; a sudden shriek sounds from the animatronic which, just like the eyes, is familiar enough to chill me to my core; I've heard a scream such as this recently. Very recently. But where?! Why can't I just figure this out? Why can't I just go home? Once the echoes of the cry vanish, the animatronic takes a few steps towards me, that same crackling continuing to buzz from its voice-box. Just as I suspect another piercing howl to be beckoned forth, instead, words begin to form.

"F-F-F-F-F-" The bot stutters, as if trying to push a word out, though that should be impossible as they're built with programmed phrases and songs, aren't they? Surely, this animatronic isn't suddenly able to talk to me! "F-F-F-F-F-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-i-i-i-i-i-i-x-x-x-x-x-" Instantly, a stone drops in my stomach, every single inch of my body seeming to freeze even more that it had previously; earlier, I was slightly cold, however, this is something much more; this is terrifying me! "F-F-F-e-e-e-l-l-l-i-i-i-x-x-x-" It repeats, my name getting easier to say for this thing the more and more it repeats it, like a child learning the name of others or what words apply to what objects. But, in this case, the repetition just forces me into even more fear that I was already feeling. "F-e-l-i-x. Felix?" It finally sputters out my full name, those eyes locking with my own with what seems to be complete and utter sorrow swimming inside them the whole time. Did it always look that way? And why does Bonnie suddenly know my name?

Though I want to run; to scream at this thing to shut up and leave me alone so that I can flee back to the Cove where I'll be safe, something stops me. It's those eyes, ones that beg for me to understand even though there's nothing to grasp here. How am I supposed to know how to react to a sentient robot that somehow knows me? "B-B-B-o-o-o-u-u-u-n-n-n-t-t-t-y-y-y-" It stammers, my heart beginning to pick up its pace as the realization sets in; this thing knows about my friends too?! This has to be a nightmare, right; there's no way in hell that these robots should be able to say their own thing, let alone the names of my friends and I. "I-I-I... Felix... I-I-I... I-I-t-t-s-s-s... B-B-ou-ou-n-n-t-y... I-I-I... a-a-a-m... B-B-o-n-n-i-e-e... I-I... a-a-a-m... B-B-ou-ou-n-n-t-y. Felix... y-y-ou-ou... a-a-r-r-r-e F-F-F-o-o-x-x-y."

Right then, those words snap into place the reality of the matter as everything suddenly makes sense, yet makes no sense at all! But, no doubt, now that's it's been spelled out for me, Bounty's eyes fixate upon my own whilst they seem to quiver with fear, what looks to be tears actually forming upon the metal shell that belongs to Bonnie, though, somehow, Bounty's inside there and is powering the robot himself. How is he doing that; there's no way of getting into these things without being torn to shreds! Unless... Unless we were... Already dead. I have to get answers!

"B-B-B-B-B-ou-ou-ou-ou-n-t-t-t-t-y? W-W-W-W-e... d-d-d-e-e-e-a-d-d-d?" My own voice sounds frail and dying, as if my voice-box is unable to function properly under the circumstances; I can't accept the fact that I'm dead; I'm thinking! I'm breathing! I'm talking! I'm living!

"W-W-W-e... d-d-d-e-a-d. Felix... m-m-m-y... f-f-f-a-u-l-l-t... s-s-s-o-r-r-r-y... b-b-b-r-o... I-I-I-I... s-s-s-c-c-c-r-e-w-w-e-d... u-u-u-u-p." Unable to take any more of this torment, clinging to the hope that this is all some massive nightmare that I need to wake up from as soon as I can, I once again flee down the hallway in the hopes that the door will be open and another human can confirm whether this is reality or fantasy. I'm pleading to every God that I know of right now that it's the latter. However, to my dismay, when I arrive, the door's fixed shut with no way in, my hands pounding on the metal surface. Please let me in... Don't lock me away... I'm not what you're thinking... I'm just a poor little soul, who has lost all control... And now I'm forced to take this role... I've been all alone... Stuck without a home... Since I was just seven... Let me be your friend... I don't want life to end... I never wanted to be Foxy...


End file.
